1. Field of the Invention
This invention is based upon the discovery that adducts of hydroxyl-containing and borated adducts of hydroxyl-containing unsaturated alcohols are multifunctional lubricant additives which effectively reduce friction and inhibit corrosion when incorporated into oils of lubricating viscosity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the current energy crisis and the possibility of future oil embargoes, there is a continual need for improving means of reducing energy requirements in general and more specifically energy requirements of internal combustion engines which consume huge quantities of energy. Some efforts towards solving or at least improving this situation have been purely mechanical and others have been directed towards improved lubricants.
For example, reaction products containing the mercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole structure have found widespread use as lubricant antioxidants and metal passivators. The compositions and utility of the adducts described in this patent application, however, are believed to be novel. Adducts of functionalized unsaturates and mercaptothiadiazoles have not been used to applicants' knowledge as friction reducing compositions in lubricants.
Accordingly, so far as is known, there have been no efforts to use mercaptothiadiazole adducts of hydroxyl-containing unsaturated compounds or borated hydroxyl-containing compounds as lube additives. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,882 discloses lubricant compositions containing the reaction product of said 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiazole and oleic acid which inhibit metal corrosion.